dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Full-Nelson
Directory: Techniques → Physical techniques The Full-Nelson (羽交い締め) technique has been used throughout Dragon Ball Z, in a number of battles. The technique consists of the attacker putting their arms over their opponent's shoulders by going under the arm pits, making the opponent unable to move as freely as usual. |user = Goku Dodoria's Elite Captain Ginyu Spice Caterpy Gohan Trunks Goten Majin Vegeta Super Buu Turles Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Bardock|class = Physical|similar = Bear Hug Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon}} Overview It is used by one of Dodoria's Elite soldiers to hold Bardock for one of his comrades to attack Bardock during their battle on Planet Meat. The technique is used in the series against Raditz, as part of Goku and Piccolo's Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon team attack, which kills both Goku and Raditz. Later, on Namek, it is used by Captain Ginyu in the Captain Ginyu Saga; Ginyu had Goku in a tight grip with Goku unable to escape after Jeice fired a Full Power Energy Wave at him, however, Ginyu let Goku go because he placed the move only thanks to Jeice's interference with their fight. In Super Android 13, Piccolo, in an attempt to buy Goku enough time to complete the Spirit Bomb, performed a Full-Nelson on Super Android 13 from behind, also causing his S.S. Deadly Bomber to miss his target. Spice uses the technique to restrain Piccolo while the latter pretends to be infected by the Black Water Mist while on Kami's Lookout. Caterpy uses it with two of his ten arms to perform his Chico Torture on Goku during their match in the Other World Tournament. As the Great Saiyaman, Gohan uses the hold to restrain Videl when the latter tries to attack him, thinking he is kidnapping Chobi from the Musuka Circus, while he was in fact returning him to his parents. In the finals of the child's division of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks uses a Full-Nelson to restrain Goten, and Goten has to go Super Saiyan to escape. Later in the fight, Goten places the hold on Trunks. Majin Vegeta uses the technique against Goku during their battle in the Rocky Canyon, and tries to impale him on a stalactite, though Goku broke free. Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) briefly holds Vegeta in a Full-Nelson, with Vegeta soon freed when Goku attacks Buu. Appearances in games Goku uses the technique as part of the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon in cutscenes of several video games. It is Captain Ginyu's grapple throw in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It can be used by all the playable characters in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale in order to hold an opponent so that a teammate can land hits on them. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Turles uses the technique in conjunction with Ginyu's Body Change to create the improvised team attack 'Full-Nelson Body Change '''which they use to allow Ginyu to steal Goku's body in the main story after Ginyu loses Xeno Trunks' body.1 Additionally during The Masked Saiyan Saga, Bardockuses a full-nelson on Mira to take revenge on him and Towa for being brainwashed by them. Mira tries desperately to shake him off but can't despite insisting he is stronger than Bardock who tells him never to underestimate a Saiyan's Powerbefore pulling Mira into the Wormhole that Towa had previously created in an attempt to trap Xeno Trunks and the 2nd Future Warrior in a Time Rift. Mira is unable to escape the hold and is pulled into the Time Rift by Bardock where they fight, leading to Mira being defeat by Bardock who transforms into a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3 during the fight. Trivia * The Full-Nelson is among a number of "''real world" fighting techniques to be used in the Dragon Ball series. Gallery GokuHoldsRaditz.Ep.4.png GohanHoldingVidel.jpg|Gohan holding Videl DFrogFullNelson.png|One of Dodoria's elites using a Full-Nelson on Bardock 0getoff_n.jpg|Super Buu placing a Full-Nelson on Vegeta References # 1.0 1.1 Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, 1990 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 5, "Gohan's Rage" # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 69, "Incredible Force!" # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 111, "Fight with Piccolo" # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 196, "Tournament Begins" # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 204, "Blackmail" # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 230, "The Long Awaited Fight" # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 268, "Union of Rivals Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques